I'm Gonna Love You
by LyG4ever
Summary: After a lame fight, Lizzie finds the best way to get Gordo's forgiveness... expressing her feelings! Will it work? Will she do it? AN added!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. I don'town the songs either (list below). **

Chapter 1.

"Liz? What's wrong?", 15 years old Gordo asked his best friend. Nothing. She was too busy staring at his baby-blue eyes. He tried again. "Liz?" she shook her head.  
"S-Sorry…", she finally said.  
"What's wrong?", he repeated.  
"N-Nothing", she lied.  
"Ya wanna know what's wrong? I'll tell ya what's wrong!", Animated Lizzie said.  
"Liz?"  
"I LOVE YOU! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!", Animated Lizzie yelled. "…who said that?"  
He sighed, getting angry.  
"Then, if nothing's wrong, I guess you don't need me here", he said, and left her sitting there, by her own. She went to her house and locked in her room. She grabbed her diary and began writing:  
_"Dear Diary:  
I just had a fight with Gordo… he was mad at me cuz I kept saying 'Nothing's wrong'! …what a lame fight…"  
_"Ya know something, Gordon? It's not easy to fall in love with your best friend! Anyway, I need something to make you forgive me…", she thought. A song popped out from her stereo and she started to sing it in her hairbrush, dancing around in her room.  
_"It's like I've got nothing to do but think about you (all I can do, all I can do) _

_everyday is a new day  
and I don't have to pretend  
all my friends think I'm crazy  
but I don't want this to end_

_when I have the chance I wanna say to you  
wishing I could take back what I put you thru  
I'll never do it again  
we're like oil and water still we somehow mix  
and what used to be broken is somehow fixed  
it's hard to explain_

_I know some people say  
that opposites attract  
if that's the truth then we  
we will be together forever_

_it's like I got nothing to do but think about you  
I've got all the time in the world  
if you look in my heart  
you'll know from the start  
that's its all I can do  
not to think about you_

_I gave you good reason  
to walk out that door  
let me tell you I've learned a thing or two_

_and I'm so amazed at the things you do  
now don't let me go oh no_

_I know some people say  
that opposites attract  
if that's the truth then we,  
we're meant to be together forever_

_it's like I got nothing to do but think about you  
I've got all the time in the world  
if you look in my heart  
you'll know from the start  
that's its all I can do  
not to think about you_

_I know some people say  
that opposites attract  
if that's the truth then we,  
we belong together forever_

_it's like I got nothing to do but think about you  
I've got all the time in the world  
if you look in my heart  
you'll know from the start  
that's its all I can do  
not to think about you"  
_She smiled, thinking of his black curls…, his baby-blue eyes…, his grin…  
"Omigosh! I so have to do it!", she exclaimed. Unfortunately, she never stopped dancing, so she tripped with the side of the bed and fell to the floor.  
"Okay, the last time I dance around in my room!", Animated Lizzie yelled.

The next day, at school (after classes):

"Mr. Dig?", she said. He turned around and smiled.  
"Ms. McGuire. I see you're here for the Talent Show, am I right?" she nodded. "Well, you're already on. You'll have the best place. The last one" Lizzie smiled.  
"Thanks!" she looked at her watch and realized it was late. "Bye!" she started running home, but forgot there were two steps in the school's front door, so she fell again. Blushing madly, she got to her house, ran to her bedroom and logged into Internet. She downloaded a lyric, printed it and smiled. Her stereo played another song:  
_"Could someone help me comprehend  
How my wanting to have friends  
Is now this monster that I feed  
It's popularity I need  
When people think that I'm the deal  
It helps me feel like I am real  
But I think I lost the me  
Looking for the star machine _

_I don't want any part of it  
Everything is here today gone tomorrow  
Big star machine  
Ricky martin or menudo  
Big star machine  
VHl "where are they?"  
Follows big star machine  
How could I have been so shallow  
Big big star machine _

_Could someone help me comprehend  
How I came to judge my friends  
On a scale of trendiness  
And somehow I love them less  
Not as hip as they could be  
Through the eyes of star machine  
It's a dumb philosophy  
To judge by popularity  
I don't want any part of it everything is _

_Here today gone tomorrow  
Big star machine  
Ricky martin or menudo  
Big star machine  
VHl "where are they?"  
Follows big star machine  
How could I have been so shallow  
Big big star machine__"_

Saturday (next day) afternoon (before the Talent Show):

"Clothes…", she muttered, and ran to her closet. She chose a baby-pink shirt with a white skirt. She curled her hair and put on some makeup. She sang nervously what she was listening to:  
_"I wear a disguise  
I'm just your average Jane  
Super doesn't stand for model  
But that doesn't mean I'm plain  
If all you see is how I look  
You missed the superchick within  
And I christen you Titanic  
Under-estimate and swim _

_I've got the rifle, gonna be myself (4) _

_I'll be everything that I wanna be  
I am confidence and insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang  
That you hear 'round the world _

_And I'm a one girl revolution  
I'm a one girl revolution  
I'm a one girl revolution _

_Some people see the revolution  
But most only see the girl  
I can lose my hard earned freedom  
If my fear defines my world  
I declare my independence from the critics and their stones  
I can fight my revolution  
I can learn to stand alone _

_I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence and insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang  
That you hear 'round the world _

_And I'm a one girl revolution  
I'm a one girl revolution  
I'm a one girl revolution _

_And I'm a one girl revolution  
I'm a one girl revolution  
I'm a one girl revolution__"  
_"Lizzie!", her mom called her from downstairs. "Time to go!" She took a deep breath and got into her mother's car.

Talent Show:

"-Lizzie McGuire!" She got on stage and looked through the crowd. There he was, handsome, as ever, looking at her.  
"This is for my very best friend Gordo… I hope you can forgive me now" She took another deep breath and the music started:  
_"Angel in disguise  
Stories in his eyes  
Love for every true heart that it sees" _They locked eyes. He couldn't believe she was singing this in front of all her classmates and their parents.

_"Was it just a lucky day  
That it turned to look my way  
Or is it Heaven right before my very eyes" _He gave her his 'Gordo Grin' and she smiled.

_"He showed me all new things  
The shimmer of moonbeans  
I was blind, but now he's helped me see" _Their parents couldn't believe it either, but Jo and Roberta smiled at the young couple.

_"I was lost but now I'm found  
His happiness surrounds  
And now I find that my dreams can come true" _His grin was from ear to ear. Kate was staring at them strangely, but then smiled.

_"Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life  
I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine  
I can't live without you cause my soul would die  
You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you"_ Larry (who was sitting with Gordo) was smiling too. He knew this would happen sooner or later.

_"It didn't start this way  
It happened just one day  
You smiled at me and I saw you, differently"_ She remembered the Murder Mystery Party, only two weeks ago. At her front porch. There was when it hit her.

_"Now I'm a tremble just to be  
A part of you as we  
Begin a life that's sure to never end" _Gordo's hands were shaking as he taped her. He whispered something on Larry's ear and he left.

_"Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life  
I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine  
I can't live without you cause my soul would die  
You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you"_ Tons of claps. Lizzie was radiant, she went down stage and Gordo greeted her there, with a dozen of white roses, her favorites, and his grin. She smiled too, and jumped into his arms. They kissed softly, slowly, enjoying every single second. They were interrupted by Sam's fake cough, but he was smiling too. Jo hugged her daughter, crying. When Lizzie got out of her embrace, she smiled sweetly at Gordo and they held hands and went to the Gym again. Everybody greeted the new couple. They kissed again.  
"Now, this is what dreams are really made of!", Animated Lizzie said.

The End.

**AN: Songs:  
- All I Can Do, Jump 5.  
- Big Star Machine, Superchick.  
- One Girl Revolution, Superchick.  
- I'm Gonna Love You, Jennifer Love Hewitt. **

AN2: I wrote this in 15-20 minutes, so… don't expect too much! The fight was pretty lame, but it was my original idea.  
AN3: Should it continue? Tell me your opinion!  
AN4: This was after the movie, and Miranda was in Mexico.


	2. AN

AN: I'm soooooooo bored!!!!

Loopylou1: I so totally agree with you 100!!! Thanx a lot!!!

Nick: Thanx!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bananabrain94: Thanxxxxxxx!!!!!!! About Liz being a klutz, I just felt like I wanted to do something different. In most of my stories AL disappears and Lizzie isn't so clumsy... I already said the fight was lame, I love that you agree with me 'bout the bad parts too!

Okay, I'm not so sure wether I should continue this story... if u really liked it, I think I will!


End file.
